sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Emanee Duskfollower
'''Emanee Duskfollower '''was a Night Elf Druid of the Exiles and later of the Closed Circle. Biography Brought up with her sister Aeiseth on the outskirts of Astranaar. After both their parents were killed brutally by Orcs Emanee and Aeiseth became seperated with Emanee ending up in Duskwood where she met Ryuna (a cousin she didn't realise she had). Ryuna and Emanee travelled the same path learning the druidic arts together for some time with Emanee being introduced and accepted into The Exiles, where she met a motley crew of characters including a warlock by the name Nomirou, a small gnome rogue called Leaf and of courseFalren Hiddenshadow. She also spent time with Gurthang , and Morgalyen. She also met Quelor a Night Elf Druid, who took a part of her heart in some small way, even if she never fully understood it. As she became stronger in the Druidic arts, specifically those involving healing she became more involved in assisting others in dark places. It was during this time she became involved with Vainia and inadvertantly played her part in a small matter involving an eye. During this escapade she met many differing people, and during her unknown possesion of the eye itself (concealed within a small music box), her subconcious became detached from her, taking physical form as a small pink haired bouncing gnome known as Emmie. One way or another her prowess in healing became noticed by a band of fighters known as Closed Circle, and shortly after the gates were opened to the brand new world of Outland, she moved from The Exiles to help them in Magtheridons' lair and beyond, though trying her best to still help those in need. Her fate was not a pleasent one The story of Emanee's Passing , She had spent over a year working with Closed Circle leading to their defeat of Illidan Stormrage, and of Kalegos in The Sunwell when she was betrayed by their leader Validus and set out on her own (with some help from her subconcious) to provide food and herbs for those continuing their battles. She was in the Elven lands to collect a consignment, when Gurfang found her (story above), and Korroz in her hour of need betrayted her. Her soul was then taken from Korroz by Tivak and introduced into a scourge "host". Emanee didn't quite grasp the 'maintainance' of the undead body, and soon found herself decaying at a rapid rate. Luckily Liontooth used a strange contraption and she ended up in a Tauren body (abeit she was a bit shaky when it came to walking!). She is thought to reside somewhere near Thunderbluff, though maybe thankfully has little understanding of her death, or her life prior. There has been talk of those who sought to avenge her death, notably Emee, a mercenary who worked with the guild Echoes of :Lorderon for some time while trying to ascertain those responsible. While she had sucess in tracing Quelor down she did not get any further. Appearance and Personality Emanee Duskfollower had White hair, normally worn half in a ponytail, the rest hanging to shoulder length. Her eyes glowed only faintly most of the time. She had a tendancy to enjoy her ability to take differing forms often choosing to bare her branches. She was a little too polite, and very very naive. Emmie, her subconcious tended to wear her hair in pink ponytails, her eyes glowed like that of a night elf, which often confused people. She had a tendancy to talk very fast and run around people. She was a bit rude at times, and tended to be upfront. Undead Emanee had similar eyes, however she smelt badly and lost a couple of digits. Tauren Emanee took a while to learn how to balance! Relatives Emanee's only known living relative was Aeiseth, current location unknown. References * The Original Journal of Emanee *The Eye Category:People Category:Night Elves